9 volt sings on the button mash show
Characters made a cameo during the song Family Guy (Play It Again, Brian; @1999 20th Century Fox) - backing vocals Histeria! (Presidential People; @1998-2000 Warner Bros.) - backing vocals KaBlam! (Hurts So Good!!; @1996-2000 Nickelodeon) - backing vocals Camp Lazlo (There's No Place Like Gnome; @2005-2008 Cartoon Network) - backing vocals The Simpsons (Marge vs. the Monorail; @1989- 20th Century Fox) - backing vocals Sesame Street (The Street We Live On; @1969- @2016- PBS/HBO) - backing vocals My Life as a Teenage Robot (Humiliation 101; @2003-2009 Nickelodeon) - backing vocals PB&J Otter (The Singin' Kid; @1998-2000 Disney) - backing vocals The Muppet Show (Loretta Swit; @1976-1981 Jim Henson) - backing vocals Bear in the Big Blue House (@1997-2006 Disney/Jim Henson) - backing vocals Brandy and Mr. Whiskers (Happy Birthdays; @2004-2006 Disney) - backing vocals Odd Squad (A Case of the Sing-Alongs; @2014 PBS) - backing vocals Transcript Button Mash: Hello, everypony; and welcome to The Button Mash Show! Tonight, we have a very special show for you all, he came all the way here from Diamond City. And he’ll be Singing a classic hit from billy Joel, Fillies and gentlecolts, please give a huge round of applause for our special guest, 9-Volt! (“Gala Premiere” plays as 9-Volt enters, waves at the audience as they applause And button mash leaves the stage) 9 volt: thank you button mash. Hello folks, before I perform, I wanna say a few words, there was a girl in orbulon human disguise, and I made a mache version, her name’s Natalie, I really love her. (Audience goes ah) 9 volt: this ones for her, it’s called river of dreams by billy Joel (Audience smiles) (9 volt leaves and re enters in orbulon human disguise and backing dancers from high school appear) 9 volt: In the middle of the night (Family guy characters (play it again Brian): Middle of the night) I go walking in my sleep (Histeria characters (presidential people): I go walking in my sleep) From the mountains of faith (Kablam characters (hurts so good): Mountains of faith) To the river so deep (The simpsons characters (Marge vs the monorail): River so deep) I must be looking for something (Camp lazlo characters (there’s no place like gnome): Looking for something) Something sacred I lost (Muppet show characters (Loretta swit): Sacred I lost) But the river is wide (Sesame Street characters (the street we live on): Oh is wide) And it's too hard to cross (PB&J otter characters (the singin kid): Too hard to cross) Even though I know the river is wide I walk down every evening and stand on the shore I try to cross to the opposite side So I can finally find what I've been looking for In the middle of the night (Middle of the night) I go walking in my sleep (I go walking in my sleep) Through the valley of fear (Valley of fear) To a river so deep (River so deep) I've been searching for something (Searching for something) Taken out of my soul (Taken out of my soul) Something I'd never lose (Never lose) Something somebody stole (Something somebody stole) I don't know why I go walking at night But now I'm tired and I don't want to walk anymore Hope it doesn't take the rest of my life Until I find what it is I've been looking for In the middle of the night (Middle of the night) I go walking in my sleep (I go walking in my sleep) Through the jungle of doubt (Jungle of doubt) To the river so deep (River so deep) I know I'm searching for something (Searching for something) Something so undefined (So undefined) That it can only be seen (Only be seen) By the eyes of the blind In the middle of the night Not sure about a life after this God knows I've never been a spiritual man Baptized by fire, I wade into the river That is runnin' through the promised land In the middle of the night (Middle of the night) I go walking in my sleep (I go walking in my sleep) Through the desert of the truth (Desert of truth) To the river so deep (River so deep) We all end in the ocean (End in the ocean) We all start in the streams (Start in the streams) We're all carried along (Carried along) By the river of dreams In the middle of the night Read more: Billy Joel - River Of Dreams Lyrics | MetroLyrics